toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Heyo! On FTF may I use Crazy Ace? For my character? :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 13:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Boxer obviously I saw this after the e-mail (lol) but yeah, the Battlin' Boxer archetype is pretty interesting and giving him a backstory like that could work out very nicely I'll still suggest you double check that Hieratic Deck you have, just to be sure, but yeah, the Boxer Deck sounds good too Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:22, January 13, 2016 (UTC) alright, from the sounds of it the Boxer Deck is the stronger one to use, so let's go with that one just e-mail me the card list from the looks of things so far this week, Friday & maybe the weekend are my best bets for being able to get on and talk (plus I have an hour I could use on Mondays and Wednesdays (providing there isn't something more pressing I need to do)) Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) alright, I should have some time tomorrow (at the earliest) to get on Chat and really work on stuff with ya this weekend for sure (hopefully) also, sent ya the card list Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) yep, got the e-mails, haven't copied them down yet (been doing homework, which has been slow going due to the topic mostly) should be able to get on a bit later today, though, so keep an eye out for me Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) sorry, took a very quick break, so I made a pretty quick edit, I can add more later (probably tomorrow) if you feel it's not enough, otherwise feel free to build more Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Broken Emoticon List Hey, here's the list of broken emotes: : (otp) - Image not displaying : lazah - Needs parenthesis : (blush) - Second instance (About half way down the page). Showing wrong image; needs to be renamed : (tea time) - Image not displaying : (punched) - Image not displaying : (dandy) - Image not displaying : Evil! - Needs parenthesis : (dance5) - Image not displaying : (alien) - File name is incorrect : (rimshot) - Image not displaying : (Phantom) - Image not displaying : (Lee) - Image not displaying : (Heraku) - Image not displaying : (Bambina) - Image not displaying : (Yuu) - Image not displaying : (None shall pass) - Image not displaying : (Jojo) - Image not displaying : (Bomb) - Image not displaying : (High-Five) - Image not displaying : (rampage) - Image not displaying Ame-chan (Talk) 02:08, January 24, 2016 (UTC) made a quick post, gave Barclay and Sera some dialogue, the story should've been moved forward a bit (not a whole lot, but I'm sure I made it move) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:05, January 25, 2016 (UTC) sorry, looks like th workload for tomorrow was much bigger than I had anticipated so I (obviously) won't be able to make it on today tomorrow I will, at the very least, edit the story some (maybe show where Jessie could've been brainwashed), I might be able to get on Chat tomorrow, the workload for Thursday should be light enough that I can get it finished up with plenty of time to spare btw, are we doing Duel Exams or are we doing the Promotional Exams? far as I know, these would be two completely different kinds of exams (and the way you explained it sounds more like a tournament, almost) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:08, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yo dude!!! Phant i saw your blog and was wondering if i could take over a couple of characters just so they don't sit there and gather dust. They're Peter Reyes and Butch Magnus (and his repsective DS magic). Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:35, January 28, 2016 (UTC) I wanna use Butch in some stories and RPs and Pater not sure at the moment. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:42, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Wouldn't change anything......even if i use them in RPs or stories i'll just write notes for you to add when you decide to. Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:02, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Nah it's fine Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:21, January 28, 2016 (UTC) overall the chapter was pretty good, true they did skip over the captures of most of the Full Course, but the author has to try to keep the story from dragging on too long, there has to be forward momentum or people will start to get bored with it, ya know? don't let one less than stellar chapter ruin the entire series for ya, Phantom! (saiyan) ... do those even work here? probably not... I found it kinda funny how buddy-buddy they were with each other after capturing the Ingredients, lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:59, January 28, 2016 (UTC) sorry about not making it onto Chat, was trying to get ahead on some homework and then got a little caught up in that Mad Max game ^-^' I will do some editing on the story though, so it's not like I did nothing with the wiki today ^-^' I'll definitely make sure to get online tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:28, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Let's chat on Monday. 09:14:44 Sun yeah... it seems to me, as I understand it in the chapter, the Nitro either introduce or cultivate Gourmet Cells on whatever planet they're on, ripening the place until they're satisfied with it (eat everything and then move on so it can recover or something like that), but then Neo escaped and just went on a rampaging binge across the galaxy but, it may turn out (in the next chapter or two) that the Nitro caught up to Neo and somehow or other defeated it temporarily, causing Neo to crash into Earth as a meteor (or something like that) and introduce Gourmet Cells to Earth otherwise, if anyone introduced Gourmet Cells to Earth it was NEO not Neo (as far as I'm understanding it) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:06, February 4, 2016 (UTC) hey, was gonna upload the chapter to fanfic.net when I realized/remembered that we kinda forgot to give this chapter a name and do the intro/outtros for it, lol should we just call this chapter "The Promotional Exam" or is that too lazy a chapter (I'm sure it's too lazy, lol) and I think it's your turn for the intro Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:42, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I sent you an e-mail with the plan I've got for today (which I'll summarize below) I've still got some homework to finish up, so as I finish a section of the reading, I'll do some editing on the wiki (so I'm not completely absent today) do you think Heracles (Canon Ruler) is done? or is there still some work to get done, do ya think? Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:01, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm honestly not upset with you, just been kinda busy with class stuff cuz I've got an exam next week plus all the other stuff I have to do normally (fun times, ain't it?), I'll try getting on later today did get a reply from desdendelle (I'll send it to ya via e-mail) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) sorry I failed to get on Chat today, wife got some good news regarding a job this summer and we then spent the day binging Downton Abby's final season should be able to get on tomorrow Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:14, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay Yo Phantom, I started our roleplay. It's been a while since I rp'ed on here, so i'm a little rusty. Here's the link - The Beginnings of a Bishokuya Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 05:02, March 15, 2016 (UTC)Nori-sushi-chan I've done my post Phantom Nori-sushi-chan (talk) 09:46, March 17, 2016 (UTC)Nori-sushi-chan FTF related stuff Hey Phantom, can a corrupted human enter their state at will? Ventus (talk) 19:00, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Electric Evolution Yo, Beastie. Just stopped by to say that I think you should use Laxus' Red Lightning as Trevor's Gourmet Cell "evolution" in which he gains an ability of his devil's. It could be something like that he converts his own blood into power, thus providing an appropriate drawback, or whatever you want to do with it. It's all yours. But I do think that as head admin, you should probably have a character with this ability so as to act as a guideline of sorts for other users. And I think it should be Trevor since I like him better than Deker. Anyways, take it or leave it, but that's what I've been thinking. Hope to see an evolved Trevor soon. :D The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 22:51, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Haha you want to know how I really feel, eh? Well I really just want to see Trevor with an "evolved" ability, because I think he's awesome. That other stuff too, you know, but that's kind of minor in comparison. I do think that it would ultimately help me out with my own characters if I had something to base it on, but yeah, Trevor is awesome and he deserves it. Plus red lightning seems like a good choice for it. Yeah, explaining it is always the tricky bit. If you ever want to bounce some ideas off me, whether in the chat or over here, I'd be happy to. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:54, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Question About Rules Hello. I would like to ask something about rules. There is said, that in order to create beast/ingredient of Capture Level from 600 to 6000, I need approval of two admins. What if I want to create beast/ingredient with Capture Level over 6000? Thank you for your answer. Have a nice day! The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 17:00, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I fully understand. The current highest capture level is 6200, which is possessed by both Heracles and AIR. Thank you for welcoming me here. I started watching Toriko a week ago and it already became my favourite one (even better than Bleach). My creativity called me and I had to make my own Full Course Menu, with all ingredients being my own creation. I am still working on it, so I hoped there would be a Toriko fan web, where I could share my Full Course Menu, along with all it's ingredients and beasts used to make it (it's quite a lot, only the fish dish took me three days to design). Howeveeeer... My superpower-loving side called me and most of the ingredients have very high capture level... The Ri Liger Jellyfish is about 1900. So... That's my story! Heh. Thanks. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 12:42, April 14, 2016 (UTC) May I use Gourmet Cells for my new character? ZeAshbringer (talk) 09:30, April 24, 2016 (UTC) yeah, I'm stuck on the dialogue, trying to figure out what would be said Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:08, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Yo Been a WHILE, tell me when you're free to chat on Skype, so we can talk. 23:15:09 Wed yeah, fair enough, I know I have no idea how Pendulum summoning works, even after seeing it used against me so many times on Dev Pro (dropping Fusion from the list, since that was a thing from the beginning, wasn't it?) as for the Duel Disks, I've been using this as the base: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Academia_Disk after all, they are at Duel Academy Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:18, April 28, 2016 (UTC) yeah, we gotta work on a lot of things, lol we'll improve and get better along the way Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:38, April 29, 2016 (UTC) alright, it might take me a bit to get to it, my first 2 finals are tomorrow, so I'm doing a lot of studying today and then I'll spend tomorrow studying for my last final on Tuesday, so, if nothing else, you can leave a space for me to add the set up part and then get the Duel started and I'll start adding what I need to add Tuesday at the latest (unless it's decided we need to go do stuff afterwards) but I'll definitely get to it asap just gotta survive the next two days, lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:37, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Soo, what do you do now? The top limit of Capture Level has been raised to 10,000. Would that grant more freedom? The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 12:42, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Okally-dokally. Good luck with that. I am really looking forward to see CENTER. Have a nice day! The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 15:31, May 3, 2016 (UTC) I'll be on via my laptop in Chat I kind of lack the patience to deal with typing out messages on the PS4 (moslty because of how quickly I'm able to type on a computer, so the PS4 is just too frustrating for me) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I guess I cannot make character weaker than this. The overload weakness and physical existence of the particles are weakness enough, but I guess it's no good. Thanks for the chance though. Could you delete the page? Have a nice day... The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 13:02, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Nyehehe, thanks. I really cannot be modest when it comes to characters. But hey, I can make some ingredients. I can make a picture right when I get to my drawing tablet. I have a folder with many ideas. I'll do my best so that all of them would be good for this wiki. Can I count with you if I come with something 100+? The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 15:31, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ooo, that sounds like a good plan to me since, once Sera gets some monsters on the field again, she very quickly takes over the Duel (with Frightfur Tiger) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:54, May 5, 2016 (UTC) yeah, just give me a couple of minutes do you need me to type up Rin's next move soon? or shall we start working on the monster descriptions before we continue? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:13, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Bryce so, Bomb and I were talking about what all we could still do for Bryce and, aside from his Friction Manipulation and Physical Abilities, we decided to discuss some of the abilites that Bryce may've kept from his Power Echo ability and here's the list we came up with: copied abilities: Armada King - crushing claw Boring Boar - digging Ladorochi - thrashing attack Iusta Gryphon - running on air, rigidness Mors Catamount - claw swipe Venomorpio - knocking technique Arckuma Wyvern - sight Orthrus Shark - read water currents Steel Wings - Appetite Constructs made like the feathers Holy Hound - thermal resistance Possessortaur - better overall digestion Cretan Bull - increased durability we can start working out the fine details next time we're all on chat Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:02, May 6, 2016 (UTC) yeah, that sounds like a very good plan for further characterization (huzzah character building) go ahead and finish posting Rin's turn and I'll start slipping the doubt into Sera's mind as Rin's turn continues and then have Barclay cheer her on we can then add a little more before ending the chapter if we feel it's necessary Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:01, May 9, 2016 (UTC) added Sera's turn just above the doubts and the weak motivational speech it's nothing too extravagant, since we're drawing this chapter to a close soon and all it was was her playing Fluffal Wings in defense mode, I didn't add a whole lot of detail to a move that didn't have much detail in the first place, lol if you feel that it needs a little more... anything, you know you're free to add on another note: not 100% sure what brought the idea on, but what would you say to Michelle and Leengard having trained as Chefs together? I'm thinking they would've had a friendly rivalry what do you think? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:42, May 11, 2016 (UTC) History here's what I've come up with for Leengard's history so far (not changing the stuff about his time with Hisako: Leengard originally hails from the Jidar Kingdom, having grown up in the slums. Because of this, he used to have more of a temper with a far shorter fuse. However, through various means, he managed to get out of the Jidar Kingdom. He then managed to get a job at the Hobble Restaurant, originally as a bus-boy, but eventually managed to convince the Owner to teach him how to properly cook. Leengard proved to be a quick study, though he was constantly being scolding by Michelle for not following the recipes exactly, resulting in the two of them butting heads relatively often. After a while, Michelle became the Sous Chef and Leengard left to become the Head Chef of the Rotary Kitchen. it obviously needs some more work and some more detail, but that's where you come in, lol I haven't decided if Leengard came to the Hobble Restaurant before or after Michelle realizes the wonders of the Kitchen, but I figured his Improvisational Style probably wouldn't go over very well with her while they were training, ya know? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:27, May 11, 2016 (UTC) yeah, I was thinking he might've followed a Bishokuya (or someone like that) from the Gourmet Casino (having stowed away or something similar) to the area of the Hobble Restaurant maybe have the person he followed have been Sabrina or Michelle's father and that's how he was found by Sabrina, who offered the starving kid a job as a bus-boy how's that sound? can't get on Chat just yet, gotta help re-pot the house plants Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:08, May 12, 2016 (UTC) well, the first of my summer classes started Saturday, so I may have some trouble getting on during the week (getting stuff for the class done and such) and the rest of this month's weekends are a definite no go (got the class again this weekend and then the con that I go to every year the weekend after that) I should definitely have the majority of June to be online as much as possible, but I can't promise too much this month (didn't realize how much work this summer class would have) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:19, May 16, 2016 (UTC) haven't posted just yet, but I took a bit of a break and wrote up Leengard's history and fluffed up a few other places let me know what you think Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:46, May 17, 2016 (UTC) that's awesome, I should have some time after this weekend, though I still have a couple of papers to write, they're all pretty short, so I should be able to knock 'em out quickly enough that I can take some time to not be working on them (not to mention, since it's a summer class, they're not technically due until the end of summer sessions (in like August)) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:26, May 20, 2016 (UTC) yeah, I think I can take some time tomorrow to get online and prove I'm not yet dead (though it won't be until later in the day, gotta attend the last day of the summer class) though the 26-30 I won't be able to get online due to going to the con the wife and I have been going to every year Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:18, May 22, 2016 (UTC)